I've missed you
by Marvel fiction
Summary: One-shot: Peter can't do it any more! He can't stand being away from her; the way she smiles, the way she chews on her lip and bats her hair, it's all too much and so unfair! A broken promise later, he turns up at her door with a heart full of love and lust, and a bouquet of roses. Little does he realise how much she's missed him too, and so eventually Fluff ensues! Fluff and Smut!


**Author's Notes: Just a one-shot Gwen X Peter fluff and smut. Sex and love, can't go wrong! Enjoy guys, and review please, it really helps me out! I like to know what you guys like me writing! I'll have a new chapter up for We're Best friends by the end of the week or early next week, so keep in touch! - Dave**

* * *

**I've missed you.**

**...**

One shaky breath that trembled it's way up his dry throat. Two firm gulps that hurt his sore oesophagus, his Adam's apple rising slowly and suddenly dropping with a thud against his clammy skin. He ran a hand up through his windswept hair and blew out another trembling breath. He felt like he was either going to cry or pass out, that same feeling of a churning sea of frothing butterflies in his constricting stomach.

Those same Butterflies he felt when he looked at her, his gaze sinking into her green iris oceans or staring down at her pillowy red lips, were now turning to swarming bees in his belly. He gulped again and ran his bottom lip across his top one, the wet flesh grinding together as he blinked a few times to steely his nerves.

He lifted a hand, curling it into a fist, and thudded it against the door, rather heavily. He always did lose control of his super-human strength when he was thinking about her. His hand fell from the door and he fiddled with the bouquet of red roses in his clammy hands. The soft red petals pressed together and he couldn't help but relate them to her plump red lips, the way they glistened in the light, not a single groove of hard skin or wrinkle to them. The way she bit and chewed and sucked on them drove him mental and most the time every drop of blood in his dry veins travelled down south.

He jolted back to reality as Apartment 26D's door opened and he was met with a sight that made his throat tighten even more and his veins run sandy dry, his heart pumping dust. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated upon her creamy face.

Gwen Stacy: She was the most beautiful girl in the world, and that was _not_ an understatement. Sure, maybe Peter Parker was biased and very obsessed with her, still shocked to his core that she had actually said yes to his failed attempt - Mumblings and nervous stuttering - of asking her out on a date. Sure, that date turned out to be the most heart harrowing, tensest meal of his life, trying to force down fish that still looked very much alive, and trying to persuade her one sided father that Spiderman was not a menace or a villain. But it did end with him sucking gently on Gwen's lips as her hands slid up his chest and behind his head. Oh, and he told her he _was_ the Vigilante Spiderman.

After the Monstrous Connors lizard attack Manhattan with a cloud of toxic bile, and the world lost George Stacy to a pair of talons that ripped up through his ribcage, Gwen and Peter struggled to return to normality, and it eventually led to his following through of her Father's dying wish.

_Leave Gwen out of it._

He left her in a state of rain soaked clothes and tear stained cheeks as she walked away from his porch with glassy round eyes, like loving baubles that shattered upon hearing him say the words that knifed at his throat and gouged at his trembling stomach.

_I can't see you any more. I can't._

Both their hearts felt like an icy cold hand had gripped the organ and squeezed till blood threatened to burst it's seams. She left with the final words "He made you promise didn't he?" because Gwen Stacy was far from stupid. She knew as soon as the shaky words left his lips and his tearful red eyes failed to back the statement up.

So here he stood, two weeks later, holding a bouquet of flowers and a heavy heart that he could barely carry in his sore chest. He even got passed her intimidating doorman for this! She stood there, her eyes widening upon seeing him at her door. Those huge green eyes that seemed to reflect the entire world in their frothing olive aura, her lips parted ever so slightly and a single blade of long gold swinging down like a curtain of ivory across those indescribable eyes. Her womanly body was hugged in a white pyjama top and her thick pale thighs were covered with a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. Her feet were hidden in dainty small black socks that peeked out from the hem of her comfort pants. As her long untamed hair spilled down her shoulders, all he could think was how she could look beautiful in anything, whether it be a plunging cocktail dress, or this...a set of pyjamas.

Her cheeks pushed up and firmed slightly as a small smile curled her lips. "He-Hey...w-what, erm..." she touched her eyebrow and collected the words on her tongue. "...what brings you here at..." She looked around the side of the door at the loudly ticking clock. "...Nine O'Clock?" she pulled back and settled her eyes on his brown doe irises. He shook his head to awake from his cupid induced trance.

"I umm...I-I just had to..." he gulped heavily and tilted his scalp towards her. "...Y-You. I had to see-"

"Yeah?" she cut him off, tilting her head to the side till her golden fringe spilled across her eyes, narrowing her eyes to gentle slits and curling her pursed lips.

"Heh...yeah, I did." He grinned, his nostrils flaring as his white teeth gleamed, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Gwen gave a raspy chuckle - God, that voice, it was like silky sultry smoke to his ears, gliding like ice on glass along her tongue and dripping with seduction, even if she didn't mean it too. Peter quickly raised his hands out - a bit too quickly as his bouquet almost knocked her over backwards. Gwen looked flustered and suddenly shocked by the blast of vibrant red roses in her face.

He buried his burning hot face in the flowers and groaned. "I-I...I rehearsed this, like umm...eight times, and I still messed up."

"Nah, I'm not blinded yet, unless you want to try it again?" She grinned at him, a hand resting on her curvaceous womanly hips. He lifted his head and exposed his neck, his bulbous apple bobbing as he quenched his breath. He slowly handed them out to her.

"These...a-are - these are for you." he nodded to solidify the statement and gesture. She smiled and wrapped her delicate fingers around the base of the flowers, brushing her fingers against his accidentally. He quickly jerked back as did she, unsure of where they stood after so long apart.

"S-Sorry." he rubbed his neck.

"No - yeah - no, it's - wow...thank you, for these." she pressed them to her nose and took a deep inhale that closed her fluttery eyes and he felt a pang of upset that he couldn't see those two round tropical green islands atop a sea of sclera white. Her eyes opened and he felt everything light up again.

"You umm...do you..." she huffed and started again. "Come in? Please?" she smiled at him. He gulped and gave a smile back.

"Yeah...I-I'm not intruding anything am I?" he stepped back slightly, shaking his head. She giggled - a melody to his music deprived ears.

"Just me. Mom and the boys are out at a friends till like, midnight. I'm just doing a few finishing touches to my Oscorp presentation on the nucleic ...You know what? I-I don't wanna bore you." She shrugged, padding into her house, light as a feather. He sauntered passed the door with his hands firmly rammed in his pockets, looking around her home.

"W-What if I...I wanna be bored?" he grinned as he rubbed his neck. She turned on the spot, narrowing her eyes at him with a smirk.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she huffed, swivelling on her heels to face him head on. His cheeks heated and he dropped his eyes, burning his gaze into the floorboards.

"W-What d-ya mean?"

"The flowers, the flirting, the grinning?" She stepped closer and pointed at his face. He lifted his head and his once steely eyes crumbled, eyeing the room, anything besides her. The moment his eyes connected with hers, he'd lose. He wet his bottom lip across his top one and shrugged again, eyebrows pulling up with them, like a puppet master's hands pulling the strings of his shoulders.

"I...I don't know I just..." he sighed and finally let his brown eyes sink into her green, drowning in the churning seas of olive strands, before being pulled down into the whirlpools of her black pupils. "I miss you, Gwen...I-I" He huffed loudly and blew shaky air through pursed lips. "Yeah, I miss you."

"You know it was _you_ who broke up with _me_, right?" she raised her eyebrows at him, thin lines of faint brown condescending to him. And there it was, all out for the world so see. He'd wrecked his chance to be with her, he'd hurt her too bad for the wounds to heal at the mere sight of him, and all the realisation of his failure to hold on to the best thing ever hit him full on like a crack from an icy bull-whip. Yep, he was gonna cry. He could feel it, that horrible rising, bubbling froth of emotion that just screamed for release through the cracking dams of his eyes. He looked down and nodded, a tremor of a gulp racking his throat.

"I-I-I shouldn't have come here, wow...I'm so stupid." He blinked hard several times, trying to stem back the boiling hot water that was pooling under his eyelids. "I should go, I-I-I'm s-sorry." he turned towards the door as his quaky lips began to quiver and his vocals began to crack. He couldn't gulp, his apple would bob and quake but the ability to swallow was lost in his constricted throat. He had wasted his chance with her, and he knew it the moment he let her go on that rainy day, Gwen all alone with a lead heavy heart filled with a lost Father and a betraying boyfriend.

But his hand felt warm, very warm, and a light squeeze paled his skin. He turned back and blinked heavily as he looked at her creamy hand wrapped around his. "No, No...Don't go." Gwen said softly, her soothing raspy voice enveloping his ears in a gentle hug. He turned back to face her fully and studied her eyes. There was this longing cocktailed with a formidable passion, yet they were coated in a reflective layer of salty glass. "I don't want you to."

"Wh-Why not?" he asked, managing to swallow down those bubbling emotions. She shrugged and bit her bottom lip, chewing on it as she flit her eyes up at his.

"Because I miss you too." and with that, his heart stopped pumping poisonous emotional venom, and slowly began to beat at a steady rhythm, no longer smashing his ribcage apart. He smiled weakly at her and enveloped her hand in his, sandwiching her soft skin between his calloused palms. She stared at him as her pupils dilated upon his crinkling features. Aaand, he was grinning again, that same grin that only she could break out across his face like a rash.

"Yeah? Y-You miss me?" he smiled at her. She nodded and slowly let her head lull forward to rest on his chest, feeling his firm muscles tighten against the intimate touch. Her blonde locks fanned out across his chest as she sunk into his hold.

"Yeah...God, I've missed you so much..." she heaved into his chest. He smiled weakly and cautiously let his hands press to her warm back, smoothing down the white fabric top, feeling the curve of her spine. "Peter...Y-You can't..."

"What?" he asked, gently gripping her shoulders and reeling her back to look up at him. Her eyes flit up and locked onto his; bleary and tired, weak and...uh oh...unloved. He could finally see it in the lacklustre smile he failed to notice and the way the green in her eyes had dimmed greatly from their old vibrant selves.

She was emotionally decaying, withering away within herself, nobody able to notice her broken heart as it leaked distraught bile across her body. As long as she had the strength to slap a fake smile on her face and bothered to do her make up, nobody noticed the change in her persona...and even though Peter had been purposefully trying to avoid her for weeks, trying to hold up his end of a promise he never wanted to keep, he felt heavy guilt for missing the signs till now. How he missed her, missed holding her in his arms atop the school bleachers, or kissing her warm velvet lips on their way home from school, no cares but each other.

"What can't I do?" He asked again as her hands ran up and down his chest like cat paws, even a small purr coming from her throat. It was as if she had to touch him to believe he was really here.

"You can't leave me again..." She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Seriously, y-you can't just come here...give me flowers and just...Just take off again!" she gently shoved his shoulders, Peter's feet staying glued to the floor. He smiled and pressed his thumb's pad to the curve of her creamy pale chin. Slowly he lifted her head up and he lowered his to settle in her gaze, eyes set on hers like cold stone.

"Hey...I-" he interrupted himself with a grin, making her eyes roll instinctively. "-I didn't just come here to give you flowers..."

"What..." she wiped her eyes clear and sniffed, shaking her head and setting her clearer gaze on his. "W-What d'ya mean?"

He shrugged and eyed her home, wetting his lip across his top one again. One of his hands came up to run through his hair and Gwen caught his paw, pulling it down into her grip. He watched his hand involuntary fall and he set his eyes on hers. "I...I came to see...I-If you'd - damn this was easier in the mirror..." he huffed weakly and shook his head. Gwen dared to push herself closer.

"What, Peter?" she whispered, hers lips almost brushing his, electricity crackling between the delicate red skin.

"To see if you'd take me back." he gulped down his sandpaper throat. Gwen's eyes expanded further - if that were possible, god her eyes were captivating. He cradled a hand to her cheek and she sunk into the warm embrace, humming with content.

"Mmm...I've waited so long to feel you do that again." She peeled her eyes open and let her now revitalised green glow settle on his brown does. He smiled and let his other hand come up and cup her other cheek. She looked deeper and deeper into the black abyss of his dilated pupils, eyes darkened with lust. A few stray locks curled and swung across her gaze and his thumb brushed them aside. Her hands instinctively came up to clamp around his. "Kiss me." she pleaded, eyes burring into his with sharp green jabs of her glowing irises. "For god's sake, Peter, _kiss me_." She closed her eyes and held his hands to her cheeks, afraid that as soon as she let go, he'd vanish from her hold, or she'd wake up in an icy sweat soaked state, alone again.

He wet his lips and his gaze slowly lowered to settle on her plump velvet red lips. She licked the dry skin and he caught sight of her puckering slightly as he pulled her towards him slowly, his eyes closing. He tilted his head and his heart hammered in his throat. Every ounce of him was screaming: '_No, no, what about the promise! She'll get hurt!'_

_She's already been hurt enough, by me, _and so he told his conscience to _Shut up._

His lips pressed to hers and she pushed back with everything she had, lips crashing and melting together. After being apart for so long, it felt like coming home. That same aura of happiness you feel when your feet touch down in your own home after being away for weeks or even days. That same blissful tingle that sparks in your heart when you take a deep inhale of the smell of _your_ home. The indescribable feeling of just being back where you belong.

Ecstasy exploded across their nerves and fires of euphoric bliss ripped across their tingling lips like a sparkling forest fire. Peter lapped his lips over hers and she sucked on his bottom lip, the warmth of her pillowy red-skinned cushions enveloping his own. Her tongue pressed against his lips as hers parted wider, pressing her body to his, fitting together like a puzzle piece. Like a knock on the door, Peter responded immediately and opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue dart out and dance with hers. Heavy noises of air hissing from their nostrils grew louder as they both needed to breath, but did not want to part in case the other vanished in a puff of smoke from their hold.

But eventually they did, their swollen lips parting as they panted for air. Peter managed to regain his composure slightly and his fuzzy vision cleared as oxygen found its way back into his bloodstream. He lifted his gaze and looked at her, Gwen brushing a lock behind her ear bashfully.

"Too...much?" he panted through his breathless episode. Gwen smiled and bit on her lip.

"No...Not at all." She eyed him, and he saw the green in her eyes turn almost hungry, her dilated pupils widening. His brown eyes betrayed him too as they darkened with lust. "You umm...you wanna..." she blew a breath and looked back at him, her eyes calming slightly. "My room?"

He nodded before he even realised he'd agreed and she balled up his shirt shoulders and pulled him into a fiery passionate kiss, her lips crushing against his, the unbelievable need to feel him near her. They were running on fervour and ecstasy now, as she walked backwards across the living room. Peter's leg lifted and he kicked the front door shut with a thud, his lips never leaving hers. She pulled him back towards the hallway and their lip crushing walk continued onwards. He kicked his shoes off across the floor as she pulled him to her room.

A hot churning feeling was beginning to ache between her legs and Gwen gasped as Peter's lips travelled down hers to leave light kisses on her neck, suckling on her jugular. She kicked her bedroom door open and pulled Peter in with her, falling back onto the floor with barely any grace.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Gwen cried out and tried to shove him off. Peter immediately sobered from his lust fuelled state and stared at her as he pushed up onto his knees.

"What, what, what, are you okay?" he frantically asked, just as Gwen started laughing, her hair fanning out across the floor. "What?"

"Y-You were kneeling on my thigh." she laughed. He sighed relief that he hadn't hurt her badly and he slowly began to laugh too, his tense body relaxing. Eventually they were both laugh hysterically on her floor, swollen lips beginning to heal. Peter knelt on either side of her legs and pressed his palms into the carpet around her head, leaning down above her. Her creamy hands sunk into the muscle of his chest and she looked up at him, her hair trickling out around her pale skinned face like the roots of a golden tree.

"So...we got carried away a bit there, huh?" Peter eyed her neck and back up at her wide eyes.

"Yeah, I guess..." Her hand came into his view and she pinched her fingers together. "Lil' bit." she winced a nervous laugh. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I missed you so much, Gwen." He pecked her hand again as it opened like a flower, dainty and oh so fragile, yet vibrant and strong. He kissed her palm as it slid up to cup his cheek. Her thighs rubbed together beneath him, trying to stifle the mounting pressure between her legs.

"I missed you too." the soft hand on his face turned hard and she gripped his chin, making him look down at her in the eyes. "But you ever think of walking out on me again, and I'll beat your ass."

He grinned as best he could with his cheeks squished together in her hand. "Consider me yours." He said as she released her grip and leaned up off the floor to kiss his lips. "Always..." another peck "...Yours." And another. He teased her, just as she went to deepen the kiss, he pulled back and brushed her lips gently, sending scraping shivers crashing down across her sensitive lips.

"You, Bugboy, are a tease." she said, pushing a hand on his chest, signally she wanted to sit up. He sat back on the floor with a plod and she sat up opposite with crossed legs.

"Bugboy...I've missed that." he grinned, scratching his jawline.

"Me too. God, are we really this clingy?" She raked her hands through her messy golden hair. He shrugged. "It's been, what - two, three weeks, and we act like it's been years." she laughed with a raspy tone.

"Feels like years when I'm away from you, Gwen." Peter eyed the floor, fingers brushing the carpet. He looked up at her and she smiled gently.

"Yeah, I-I know what you mean. God, when did we become so reliant on each other?" She huffed, hands falling in her pyjama lap. Peter wet his lips and shrugged, eyeing her room and the window, the fire-escape he didn't use this time. The Spiderman plushy sat on her pillow eyed him with wide white eyes. He grinned and Gwen caught sight of it, looking over her shoulder at it. She gazed back at him, brushing her fingers through the waterfall of gold splashing down from her scalp to her shoulder.

"From Time's Square fair, rembe-

"Yeah-Yeah-Yeah, I-I remember when I won that for you. Times Square Summer fair." He laughed to himself as he rubbed his neck. "Knocked all the bottles down." he looked up at her...slightly shocked face?

"I-I can't believe you remember that." she smiled.

"Wh-What? Of course I do! I mean , it was only a few months ago, and most importantly it was when I realised I lov-_aaaaahh oooh._" he cut himself off just before the word spilled from his mouth. Gwen's eyes expanded and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Y-You love me?" she pressed a palm to her chest. He gulped and looked left and right for anything to change the subject, but nothing jumped out at him. Damn, he'd imagined saying this to her in a million different ways, all incredibly cheesy and romantic, not by stumbling over his fat tongue! He huffed a deep inhale that fed bravery inducing glucose into his bloodstream.

"Yeah. I...I love you Gwen Stacy. Always have, and always will." he said boldly without a single stutter, giving himself a thumbs up mentally. Gwen let those words she'd been wanting to hear for oh so long sink into her cerebrum. Let it spill over her body like warm water and soak into her very core. _Peter loves me._

Peter sat opposite, watching her eyes darting left and right and a small curl of a gleeful smile crinkle her lips. He rubbed his neck, massaging the tensed skin and muscle beneath his palm. Finally she looked up at him and she huffed heavily and loudly, her chest expanding outwards with the heaving inhale. She spilled the air through pursed lips and looked up at his eyes.

Only for a second could they look at each other before her eyes bashfully fell to her lap, fumbling with her fingers. "Peter, to hear you say that is...wow, I-I can't even describe how I'm feeling, I-I-I mean five minutes ago I was sat here in my pyjamas drinking cocoa and doing paperwork!" she gestured to her desk. "Now, I hear that you love me and want me back...I don't know what to say." she shrugged her emotionally heavy shoulders. Peter wet his lips and nodded to the floor.

"Yeah, I-I..." a huff of cold air to cool his nerves. "When I said about breaking promises...a-at school?" Gwen nodded and wet her dry lips. Peter bobbed his acceptance of her understanding. "I realised something..."

"Oh yeah?" she inclined her head at him.

"Yeah, I realised how selfish I was." He looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "I was willing to hurt you so, so badly to protect you. I-I left you on your own in the rain after your Dad's..." he gulped heavily. "Dad's funeral. Who breaks up with their girlfriend on a day like that?" he hated on himself, muscles constricting, as if having an allergic reaction to himself.

"Peter, really, it's okay, I-I'm okay."

"I left you, when you needed me the most."

"Urgh, why are you bringing this up right now?" she frustratedly groaned, lulling her head back on her tired neck. Her head fell forward and she firmed her lips, shrugged and eyeing him with angered eyes. "Huh, why right now, why does it matter, _right now_?"

"Because I need to know why." he whined.

"Why what?!" She jerked forward, lip flaring and an angry shine to her eyes.

"Why do you still want me?" he asked with pleading eyes. He had to know, otherwise it'd continue to eat at him like a plague of carnivorous locusts.

"_Because I love you_!" she screamed, slamming her small fists into the carpet with a dull thud, much to her aggravation. All she wanted to do was make a loud noise, so that everyone could just for once, stop and stare at her, notice her! But as she calmed and looked past her rage, she saw Peter, sat opposite and crossed legged, eyes filled with a mix of shock with a healthy chunk of bliss.

"I-I mean, do you really think I'd have stitched you up a-a-and stood by you, a-an-and faced a giant lizard - Who was once my mentor, by the way!" she raised her finger and her eyebrows to solidify the craziness of her statement. "...Do you really think I'd have done any of that, if you didn't mean something to me?" she sniffed.

Peter looked at her and slowly he shuffled forward so his crossed legged knees bumped her crossed legged knees. "You love me?" he managed to breath. She daintily nodded at the floor and leaned forward slightly, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. She felt her cheeks twitch against the tensed bobbing of his Adam's apple, the pulse of his jugular thumping beneath his skin. He was so real, and here.

"You're good for me, and I want you. I want you Peter, so much..." she balled up his shirt in her hand. He inclined his head and kissed her scalp.

"You're good for me too Gwen, and I want you too." he whispered softly into her delicate ear. She slowly lifted her face from his neck and shuffled even closer, uncrossing her legs and kneeling either side of his. She pressed her palms to his chest and his eyes flicked up at hers. A churning maelstrom of emotion resided in her eyes and it all came bubbling up, overflowing out of the black chasms of her pupils. They dilated across his features and she gulped, steeling herself for what she was about to say.

"Then have me." and with that, she pressed her lips to his, moaning as his tongue slid into her mouth. She pressed her chest into his, firm muscles against soft breasts, only their fabric clothes between. Peter moaned and kissed back, lips smacking wider to allow room for their dancing tongues. His hands slid down her sides and to the hem of her white T-shirt. He fiddled with the fabric and eventually slid his hand lower, bravely venturing to cup her rear.

She moaned in pleasure as he squeezed her rear, the shapely flesh beneath the pants moulding around his fingers - god, she was _so soft. _She suckled on his bottom lip and he eventually pealed his lips from her nipping teeth. He left trails of slick wet lip marks, cooling to her skin along her jaw and down to her neck. She readjusted to sit in his lap and flicked her hair over her other shoulder, out of his way. He had clear access to her neck now and nipped at her pale smooth skin.

His hands tightened and tensed uselessly at his side, and Gwen found purpose for them as she took his hands and guided them up the outside of her thighs, resting them on her curvy hips. He hummed with delight as he sucked on the bump of a vein, feeling the smooth skin wet under his lips. Gwen lulled her head back and groaned, running her hands up Peter's back and finally raking up through his hair. He laid a damp kiss to her jaw and slid his hands up her sides and under her shirt, feeling her bare skin for the first time.

It was indescribable. He felt every smooth divot of her defined flat stomach, and ventured higher, his hands gliding over her creamy skin beneath the shirt. He felt the bumps and grooves of her ribcage and finally feeling the rounded curves of her bra undersides. The sudden texture change of smooth skin to soft silky fabric jolted his nerves and he reeled his hands back out from under her shirt. They were getting carried away, and a churning sensation of butterflies settled in his stomach. They could end up having sex.

He gently pushed her shoulders back and she peeled her lips off of his neck, to his own dismay. Gwen pouted and her baby sweet eyes settled on him as she made a small whimper that made his member throb. God, he wanted to hear her make that noise again. Breathlessly he looked at her. "Gwen, w-we're getting carried away."

"I don't care." she dived back into kissing him, but Peter reeled back and pushed her up again. "I want you."

"I know, I know, I-I want you too, but Gwen..." He huffed to steady his heavily beating heart. "I'm nervous, I-I never done anything like this before. I've never gone this far with anyone and..." he ran a hand through his hair and nervously grinned, gingerly gripping her shoulder. "With you I want it to go perfectly. I-If I mess up, or ruin it, or freak you out...I don't want this to be remembered as some weird awkward night. I want it to be...to be..." he gestured with gripping hands at the air for words.

"Be what?" she breathed, grinding into his crotch, making him groan and all his blood travel south.

"Be perfect." He shrugged. Gwen smiled warmly and rested her hands on his chest.

"Peter, This is my first time too, a-and I'm scared too, but it's a good kind of scared right? L-Like...umm..." she looked up at the ceiling for any kind of inspiration. Finally she locked eyes with him again. "Like a roller-coaster."

"An intense ride that's over in a few minutes?" he raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Exactly!" she slapped his chest gently.

"I don't think so." he shook his head, gulping. "Isn't that considered...you know...not long in..." he blushed and cleared his throat into his fist. "...n-not long in sex time."

Gwen giggled and shrugged. "As long as we enjoy ourselves, who cares?"

Peter smiled and wet his lips, leaning back on his palms as Gwen sat in his lap, a wonderful weight on his aching member. "So...you really want me...to umm...b-be your first?"

"Yes. I want you Peter, I've...ached for you for so long, but I never imagined we'd end up...here." she gestured to the situation. Peter gave a lop sided grin.

"Yeah? Well...I mean...you _are_ really hot Gwen, so you can definitely be my first." he joked. Gwen shook her head and gave a slow grind of her hips. Peter bit his lip to stifle a groan as his member throbbed painfully, all his blood rushing south, hardening under her ministrations. "Urgh, god...D-Do that again...please..." he chewed his lip, hands trying to ball up the carpet. Gwen grinned at his reaction. She was bringing this out in him, she was making him react this way. Something about having this kind of control over his body, over the unbeatable Spiderman's body simply made the heat between her thighs pulsate and throb hotter.

"Like this?" she threw her head back and gave another grind of her hips to his trousers. He grit his teeth and his knuckles went pale with effort. His aching erection was growing by the minute and Gwen continued to grind against him, savouring every small reaction she got out of him. He leaned forward and ran his hands up her back, planting his forehead against hers as her head came back down. A mounting pressure was building in his aching member, longing for any kind of affection or attention, and every slow stroke of her grinding hips made him convulse and huff against her neck.

Ah-As much as I love this..." he halted her by gripping her shoulders lightly. "We have to stop."

"Why?" she groaned. A blush faded his skin red from his neck to his cheeks.

"Because otherwise, I won't be much use to you." he gave a breathtaking grin. Gwen blushed back and nodded, pushing up off of his lap. She reached a dainty hand out and pulled him up to his blood dry legs, feeling his veins open to the gushing flow of blood. His tingling toes padded with her to the lip of her bed and she pushed him down to sit, trying to keep her eyes on his face, and not his hardened member, suffocating in his jeans.

"Do you umm...You have, the umm..." she cleared her throat into her fist and swirled a hand in the air. "p-protection, right, y-you've got protection, yeah?" she gulped. He nodded quickly and fumbled to pull his wallet out, concealing a purple square wrapper. He put his wallet on the side with the Condom and looked up at her.

"So this is your bed..." he looked around, as if trying to hide his blush or embarrassment to having an aroused member in _her_ room. "Book...shoes...pillows." he listed off in a mumble.

"You've seen my bed before." she dryly responded, cocking her hips and resting a hand on one side. He nodded and wet his lips, chewing on them.

"Yeah, but now...it's all...it's different now." he shrugged. Gwen nodded and slowly straightened her curvaceous hips.

"Yeah...yeah it is different, but a good different, right?" she smiled bashfully. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Mmm, yeah...a great different." he nodded repeatedly and she giggled gently, lightening the lust darkened atmosphere they had created between them. "So, you really wanna go through with this huh? W-we're gonna have sex?" he gulped, butterflies churning in his belly. Gwen nodded gently. "Gwen, if you don't want to, we can stop, I have no intention to rush you here."

And there it was again. His innate ability to push his own desires aside, and fixate only on her safety and happiness. She knew there and then, solidified in her mind, that he was the perfect match for her. "No, I'm ready. I want this." and with that, she pushed his shoulders down to the bed and leaped on his lap, drowning him in a passionate kiss. His hands slid up her sides and he cupped her rear, squeezing, feeling much braver now that a cloud of fervour had eclipsed over him.

Gwen moaned into his lips and his aching rod throbbed painfully from the sound she made. He squeezed again and she made a similar sound. She pulled her tangled fingers from his hair and took his hands off her butt, guiding them up her thighs to the heat emanating core between. She hooked his fingers onto the fabric elastic band and he made a hum of questioning against her lips.

She grit her teeth and panted, peeling off his lips. "Uh huh, yeah..." she nodded breathlessly as he slid the comfy pants down her creamy thighs, revealing a pair of revealing black panties. His finger tips brushed her sensitive skinned thighs and her forehead bashed against his.

"Argh, sorry." she hissed, Peter nodding, too engorged in what he was doing to care. "Got a bit excited." she gave a weak grin and gingerly placed her lips back on his. He pulled the pants down past her knees and she kicked them off the rest of the way. She quickly sat up, peeling her lips off of his, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it aside.

Peter choked on his saliva and he gulped upon the sight of her black bra clad breasts. The perky pale skin rose on either side and met between each breast to sink down in between them. He ogled at her cleavage and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Tssk, men." she huffed the thought aside and leaned down on Peter, taking his aching useless hands in hers. "What?" she asked as he looked her dead in the eyes.

"You are...god...just...wow." he gulped. Gwen suddenly snapped from her ecstasy induced coma and realised she was sat in his lap wearing only her underwear. She sat up and got up off of him, running her fingers through her hair nervously. Peter sat up sharply.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"N-No, not you. I just..." She huffed defeated and looked at him. "I've never been naked in front of someone before..._aaaaand_..."

"And?" he wanted her to continue. She shrugged shyly.

"...and, I'm nervous." she gulped. Peter nodded to himself and shuffled over to the lip of the bed where she sat. Her hands tried to cover her pale skin, but there was so much on show that it was an impossible task.

"Gwen, that's totally natural. I'm nervous too." he pressed a hand to his chest. Gwen nodded with a _'Yeah, sure' _sarcastic bob of her eyebrows. "No, really I am. O-Okay, w-what if I ...evened the playing field?" he grinned, feeling bolder. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"H-How?"

"Well..." he stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head. She ogled at his lean muscle, like rocks rummaging beneath his thick pale skin. Shadows highlighted his defined pectorals and she blushed at the plate of muscle that V'd towards the belt of his trousers, knowingly leading to what she was grinding against earlier. "Better?"

Gwen chewed her lip and shook her head. "I _did_ take my pants off...soooo..."

"That you did...heh...umm..." he gulped "Here goes..." and undid his belt buckle, sliding the jeans down his legs. Gwen marvelled at him. His clearly tented boxer-shorts, and his defined legs, ropes of muscle lining his thighs and calves. He kicked the jeans off into the corner.

"Wow...I umm...you are...hah, for once I'm speechless." Gwen giggled, biting her bottom lip as her eyes raked over his body, the darker red scars of scabbing skin that lathered his chest from Connors' claws. White hard tissue had formed around them and began to weave across the red jagged lines, slowly healing. Gwen slowly stood up and ventured towards him, his eyes immediately falling to her chest and her curvy hips, her pale thighs like two trickling waterfalls of cream.

"Y-You did a good job stitching me up, Gwen. Thank you." he smiled at her as her fingers wriggled together. "For everything."

"You're welcome Bug boy." she smiled, gingerly raising a hand. She looked up at his eyes through her messy fringe at him for confirmation. He stared at the smooth silky skin that wrapped around her delicate fingers, unbelievably dainty and beautifully flush. He nodded and smiled as she gently laid her hand on his pectorals, fingers sinking into the skin. She gasped and shivered at her bare skin brushing against his, cool scrapes of tingling sensations emanating through her core and down to pool in her toes.

Her hand slid down and ran over the rough ridges of his three long scars, before brushing past them and going to run over the rock hard bumps of his abdominals. Peter groaned at her hand melting down his chest like warm water, fingers trickling heatedly downwards. She smoothed her fingertips along the fine pubic hairs that trailed up from his concealed crotch to his tough skinned plate of muscle. She pulled her hand away and he slowly opened his fluttering eyes.

"Wow..." she giggled. He grinned and shrugged

"You've seen my chest before..." he laughed a whisper. Gwen rolled her eyes and her shoulders dropped.

"Well, yeah, but it's kinda hard to focus on the muscles when your cleaning blood off of...these." she gestured to his scars. He nodded his understanding and gulped before lifting his calloused palm. Gwen stepped closer and let her fidgeting fingers wrap around his hand. Slowly she lifted it to her lips and brushed a kiss to his index finger, Peter smiling at her loving gesture.

"Close your eyes." she hummed, and he obliged. He suddenly felt the warm air give way to soft skin and bone as she pressed his fingers to her collar. She slid his hand down over the bumpy ridge and across the soft skin of her chest, slowly puffing out to the slope of her breasts. He groaned as his sensitive fingers traced the smooth velvet of her breasts, feeling the dip of her chest and warmth of her thudding heart beneath. His fingers flushed with new sensitivity as he felt the rougher feel of her bra fabric, smoothing over her chest and down under it, across her flat stomach. Her skin rippled and tensed under his rough fingers tracing lower and lower.

Gwen bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together as she guided his hand lower, pushing the flat heel of her palm against the vein rooted back of his hand. The heat in her pulsing core was aching more and more and she gasped a shudder as his hand continued down away from hers. He hooked a finger over the band of her panties and he tugged lightly.

His eyes opened and she had hers firmly closed as she lulled her head back, the light from her ceiling glowing across her golden skin and hair. He gulped heavily with a tight dry swallow and slipped his fingertips beneath the fabric, feeling her heat emanating from her wet core. Her panties were damp and Gwen gasped loudly at the ceiling as her hands uselessly clenched by her sides. She clamped her thighs together as Peter's fingers slid around the slick sides of her moistened lips.

She shuddered at the unbelievable sensation that erupted across her body, shaking her to her core. Her eyes grew fuzzy beneath the clamped shut eyelids and she bit down on her bottom lip. Peter swirled his fingertips beneath her panties and he carefully dipped one to prod at her lips, Gwen gasping loudly and raising her hands to run up through her hair, chewing on her lip to stifle her groans.

Oh...Oh my god..." she gasped, heaving. The noises she was making, the violent reactions to the smallest touch, they were all making Peter ache painfully, battling the urge to use his useless other hand to slowly relieve himself with a stroke, just one little stroke of his solid member. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her forehead against his, gritting her teeth and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"G-Go...M-M-More..." she moaned in pants. He nodded and slipped his fingers lower beneath her panties, Gwen gasping loudly and gritting her teeth harder, eyes shutting tighter and tighter, crinkling her usually wrinkle free skin. She gyrated against his exploring fingers and panted loudly against his face. His member throbbed with every sound she made and he could feel his seed bubbling up inside his aching penis, threatening to burst the seams. It was too much. He forced the heel of his hand to the top of his throbbing cock and he pushed down, seeing stars at the touch.

Gwen nodded again and pushed onto his fingers, gasping again, her velvet lips curling and opening to scream, no sound emanating but a weak squeak. He groaned back and worked his fingers against her throbbing clit, Gwen gasping for air, sinking her hips lower around his fingers. He swirled at her entrance and slid up across her clitoris, making her eyes roll back into her head.

She was close, she could feel the frothing euphoric churning and bubbling in a maelstrom of pent up pleasure at the pit of her belly. She wanted release, she could feel it like words teetering on the tip of the tongue, she wanted to send it falling over the other side.

"Gwen, I-

"Shh, nuh-uh, shh j-just...k-ee-urgh-k-keep doing that..." she begged in pants, gritting her dentures. He slid his fingers back in her tight lips and brushed the sensitive velvet gates. Gwen panted harder and harder against his face, feeling a line of warmth press against her belly. He was painfully hard, she could feel it against her stomach, and with all his ministrations to her aching core, it was all too much. Her voice's octaves rose higher and higher as her hips grated faster and faster. "P-Peter, I-I...I'm gonna...I'm going to...ahh!

He slipped a finger just along the side of her clit and she exploded in a euphoric eruption that sparked fires of bliss across her body, spilling over his fingers. She screamed barely a squeak, her lips arching into a gagging expression as her orgasm drowned her in an aurora of cloudy Euphoria. Her eyes were crossed and she felt limp in his arms, sinking into his hands like warm putty.

Finally she regained her composure and managed to stand atop her gelatinous knees, wobbling slightly. Peter smiled and gave a gentle chuckle. She ran a hand up through her sticky hair and took a cooling inhale of air.

"Whew...t-that was...oh my _go-od_!" she gaped at him. Slowly she blushed and realised what had just happened, before her explosive orgasm. "Oh...wow, I-I must have looked-

"The most beautiful woman I have ever had the luck of being with." he smiled at her. Gwen chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. You...wow-you can really work those fingers." she blushed across her cheeks, feeling uncomfortable in her soaked panties. He shrugged and she scoffed. "Not the sort of compliment you shrug to!" she shoved his shoulder with a giggle. Peter laughed and nodded.

"Thanks, I guess? I-I'm new to this, not sure how to take that compliment." he grinned. His still heavily tented boxers caught Gwen's attention, and her state of mind was still slightly cloudy with euphoria, suffering aftershocks from her first orgasm. She pressed her body into his chest, feeling the buds of her hard nipples brush his pectorals. He groaned and pressed the heel of his palm to his member, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Gwen walked her fingers up his chest, over his collar bone and behind his neck, cupping the nape. She stroked his hair.

"You took care of me...n-now, let me take care of you." she smiled. He shook his head repeatedly.

"No-no-no-no, Gwen, I-I-I'll lose it." he winced as her other hand's fingers slid along his abs and down the smooth plate of muscle, tugging on the band of his boxers. Gwen pouted and leaned up to press her pillowly lips to his, a crackle of unimaginable ecstasy tingling the delicate skin. Gwen heated the kiss by biting his bottom lip between hers slightly, pulling on the waist band of his underwear. He groaned into her lips and pushed her hand away.

Gwen huffed and looked at him, swollen lips frowning. He eyed the floor, nervously. "Gwen...I've never done this before...a-and if I don't..." he coughed into his fist. "don't last very long..."

"It won't matter." she shrugged. He eyed her and she nodded supportively. "I'd rather we have something so perfect between us now, that was short, than something really..._bleurgh_ that lasted ages, yeah?" she smiled. He grinned a laugh at her phrasing. "I won't think any less of you, if you... end up going early." she blushed, eyeing his heaving engorged boxers. He nodded and wet his lips, tugging on his hair lightly before letting his hand drop to clap at his thigh.

"O-Okay...thanks. I love you." he smiled at her.

"I love you too...you as nervous as me?" she gulped hard.

"Deadly nervous." he shook his head and hands free of clamminess. He looked up at her and she nodded, her face no longer blushing. She's already orgasmed, no need to be nervous, he guessed. She slid her hands behind her back and he heard a faint unclasping. Slowly the black bra fell away and she dropped it on the floor. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and she forced herself to look up at him, and to lower her instinctive covering hands. He gulped hard, a dry swallow aching his throat. His penis ached even harder and twitched beneath the boxer shorts, begging for stimulation or touch.

Gwen then lowered her hands and hooked the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down her thighs, revealing her wet vagina lips, a small patch of pubic hair accommodating it. Peter's breath hitched with how beautiful she looked naked, all pale and cream skin topped off with a fountain of blonde. She kicked the panties aside and stood before him in the most awkward stance she could have chosen. There was no brave bravado to cock her hip and wink at him. She just stood dead still and as stiff as a pencil, jutting her chin out and opening her eyes.

"S-So...this is me." she gulped. His eyes raked over her stunning curves. The way her plump yet firm thighs started from her wide womanly hips, trickling down to her slender calves. Dainty toes dug into the carpet nervously and she lowered her head to stare down at her bare body. His eyes raked back up her thighs and hips to her slender waist and to the rounded buds of her soft breasts, two small nipples in burgundy delicate skin. He managed to peel his eyes off of her chest and ran up her collarbones to her neck, seeing it constrict with a nervous gulp. He then landed on her face, eyes watching him with a look of nervous fear and heated longing, all cocktailed into those round green irises. Her velvet lips chewed and firmed as she looked at him, an expectant face.

Gwen was getting more and more nervous. _Oh god, he doesn't like my body! B-But he just gave me one hell of an... _She shook her head at herself for being unable to even think of the word without a blush, even though he's just given her an explosive one._ oh come on grow up and say it...an orgasm! He must have had an idea of what I looked like under there. _

Finally her impatience and anger flared and she shrugged. "Well, this is me, so if you don't-

"Gwen, you are...wow..." he gulped, running a hand through his sweaty hair, his penis hardening further, aching for any kind of touch, which he did reward it with the heel of his palm. "Mother Hubbard, you are beautiful."

Gwen smiled shyly and grinned at him. "Yeah? Y-You like my body?"

"Like...is an understatement." he groaned as his cock throbbed. Gwen looked down at his boxers and shrugged, wetting her lips.

"Okay, your turn to bare all!" she tried to lighten the tense mood. Peter gulped and nodded, hooking his fingers over the bands of his boxers. He gulped and looked back up at her, Gwen smiling supportively...though his eyes did fall to her breath heaving breasts and rubbing thighs.

_Here goes..._ He slid the boxers down and his engorged state jutted out, making him shiver. Gwen gulped dryly and managed to clamp her thighs over the swelling heat in her core. It was large, definitely, not too big - comically - but big enough to be intimidating, and exciting. He threw the boxers aside and nodded, hands slapping his thighs, hoping his painfully aroused state hadn't frightened or put her off.

"And this...i-is all of me." he gulped. "Well received?" he grinned sheepishly. Gwen nodded and managed to pry her eyes up from his throbbing cock.

"Y-yeah, wow-that is...umm...is that..." she gulped and swirled her hand in the air. "Big? is that considered...big?" she gulped and blushed at the word vomit spewing from her mouth. He shrugged.

"I-I don't know...But that's me." he bobbed his shoulders again. Gwen shook her head clear of thought.

"Y-Yeah-yeah-yeah, no, course, silly question. So that is you...wow, Peter." she stepped closer and he watched her gingerly lower her hand. He gulped and steeled himself for the touch, bracing his eyes shut. Her finger brushed up the stem of his length and the whole rod of hardened muscle spasmed, Peter gritting his teeth. She loved how the simplest touch could get such a reaction out of him, it made her braver. Her scientist state of mind took over. She wanted to experiment and see what else she could elicit such a response from.

Her hand wrapped around his length and she pressed her body into him, both their naked forms touching for the first time. Her hand lightly pumped and Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He lulled his spine and gasped at the ceiling. "How the roles reverse huh?" she grinned boldly, looking to her side to see her hand pumping his cock. She felt braver and pumped a little bit faster, Peter's hands coming up to clench at the air. His right hand found her desk and he squeezed the wood in his palm, knuckles whitening. His feet were trembling beneath him and he felt Gwen's hot thigh brush his.

He could feel the flood of release beckoning and his aching cock was hungered for more, so he pushed his hips into her fist, groaning and pressing his face into her neck, sucking on her skin, making her moan. His left hand come up to squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts, moulding beneath his palms.

"Mmm, no fair. It's my turn." she grinned pumping him faster. He groaned loudly and she was feeling much bolder and much, much braver. "Yeah, you like that, huh?" she hummed. He gulped and nodded, pushing his hips deeper into her rapid palm. His seed was frothing inside his throbbing member, filling it heavier and heavier with white fluid.

The fear of ending too early was gone from his mind now and he was simply driven by his animalistic desire to reach climax, to launch his hot seed. He pushed into her fist again and she quickened the pace.

"Come on Peter, do it, it doesn't matter, we can wait, but I need you to do this, just do it." she begged into his ear, Peter groaning heavily into her neck, driving his hips home into her fist. The delicate red skin at the tip was slick with anticipation and he could feel his release growing nearer, a bubbling euphoria climbing up from his belly, a tidal wave of butterflies.

He pumped into her gyrating grip. "Come on Peter, come on..." she moaned into his ear and he shook his head.

"G-Gwen...I...I-It's too much...Stop, please." he begged, but she was running on autopilot now, pumping his member with all she had. His entire length was throbbing and aching, like an overinflated balloon. "I-I'm gonna..."

He pushed her hand off and she pouted unhappily, with only seconds to spare. He kissed her passionately and led her over to the bed, laying her down on her back. Her hair fanned out across the pillows and she gulped in preparation for what was about to happen. He rolled the condom over his length and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her on bent knees. His hands pressed into the mattress either side of her head and he looked into her eyes, past the heat.

"Is this what you really want?" he gulped, his member hanging heavily between his legs. She gulped and looked into his eyes, her mind made up.

"Yes...always." she nodded and braced her hands on his shoulders. She shimmied her hips and gave a nod, gritting her teeth. He gently slid forward and into her tight entrance, Gwen gasping in surprise at the sheer amount of sensitivity that enveloped her body. He shuddered and gasped as he journeyed forward, sinking his hips lower, keeping his eyes on her scrunched face. She gave a nod to carry on and he pushed forward. Her walls contracted around him and barred him entrance further.

"G-Give me a minute." she gulped, trying to stem her feeling of pain. He nodded and stayed on trembling knees. As she acclimatised to the feeling of being filled by his heat emanating member, she nodded and gripped his shoulders as he sunk further.

Finally he breached the barrier and she bit onto his shoulder to stifle her cries. The feeling of pain soon passed though, and gave way to the flooding feeling of being filled by Peter Parker. Her toes tingled and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him sink deeper into her. He grit his teeth and paled his knuckles as he balled up her mattress.

His thrusts started slow and careful, but as time went on, their sweaty and sticky bodies writhing in unison, he began to cloud with the animalistic urge to find release, pumping harder and faster. He buried his face between her soft breasts and kissed the sensitive skin.

Gwen's clit was on fire with sensation and she continued to hold onto him, letting his throbbing and engorged member sink even further into her womanhood. He pressed his forehead to hers and grit his teeth.

"Oh god..." he moaned. "Gwen...I...I-I can't..." he managed to groan between thrusts, beads of sweat dripping onto her as his abs tensed and loosened, his muscles on lactic fire. She squeaked a moan into his ear that nearly caused him to convulse and empty himself into her there and then, but he fought on.

"Peter - it's - it's - Oh-O-Okay..." she said as he rammed her up the bed slightly, her headboard rocking. Her breasts bounced and he swirled his tongue around her nipple, making her moan harder.

"I'm...I'm gonna-" he grit his teeth and a flood of purely enriched ecstasy pooled in every nook and cranny of his body. He pushed his hips into her deep, one last time and gasped to the ceiling as his climax hit him like a freight train of sweet release. An explosion of semen burst from his length in long white hot spurts, emptying into the end of the condom. His legs left like rubber and he fell into her shoulder, Gwen gasping and panting as she came down from her own orgasm.

"I-I'm sorry..." he mumbled, coming down from his high. Gwen panted and wiped the sweaty hair stuck to her brow, her hand running up and down his sweat soaked spine as he lay on top of her.

"Why?" she smiled, running a length of hair out of his eye with her thumb. He wet his lips and rolled off her to lie beside her atop the tangled sheets.

"Because I...It wasn't..." he sighed and slapped a hand to his bare thigh. "I didn't exactly last long."

"What did I tell you?" she sat up on her elbows, raising her eyebrow at him. "It doesn't matter. I had one hell of a good time with you Peter, best experience of my life."

"Yeah?" he grinned proudly. She nodded and gulped.

"So...so good." she nodded. He smiled and pecked her cheek, hooking an arm around her bare shoulders, pulling her into his side. She snuggled her head into his chest and wrapped her arm across his chest and his shoulder. "Best spontaneous night ever." she chuckled. Peter cackled a whispering laugh as he looked down at her.

"Girls like spontaneous, right?"

"Yep, and you Bugboy did not disappoint." she looked up from his chest at her desk and her face faltered. "Though, I do still have that report to write."

"_Oooor_..."Peter grinned sheepishly, rubbing his cheek. Gwen looked up at him as she snuggled into his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Or, huh?" Well, I'm all ears Bugboy." she smiled. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet tender kiss. Slowly she pealed away and opened her eyes. "So..._or_, huh?"

"Yeah-yeah..._or_, we could get some take-out...watch a movie and then..."

"And then?" she grinned, pressing her naked body into his side. He grinned even wider and looked down at her, nose to nose.

"When does your Mom get back?" he smirked. Gwen grinned and enveloped his lips in a kiss that just went on to grow more and more heated...tssk, Teenagers, huh?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sooo...yeah...first ever smut fluff! You like? Hope so! Please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys and take care ;) - Dave**


End file.
